Second Chance, Lost in Time
by v i o r e i
Summary: [time travel] "Jika kau diberikan kesempatan kedua, apakah kau ingin mengambilnya?" Bertekad untuk menyelamatkan Akashi, Kuroko dikirim kembali ke masa lalu dimana dirinya masih bersekolah di SMP Teiko. Sementara itu, dia harus beradaptasi dengan tubuh barunya yang merupakan bayaran atas kesempatan kedua yang telah diambilnya. Mampukah ia melaksanakan tujuannya itu? Notices on ch2!
1. Prelude (part I): The Lost Winner

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Second Chance, Lost in Time** ©  
viorei

**Prelude** _(part I)_

_._

* * *

Stadion tempat berlangsungnya pertandingan final Winter Cup malam itu sunyi sekali. Bila ada orang yang berada di luar dekat stadion itu, mereka pasti mengira bahwa tempat luas yang sanggup menampung puluhan—bahkan ratusan orang—itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Namun semua itu langsung disangkal dengan adanya penerangan yang membuat stadion itu tampak hidup, meskipun sama sekali tak ada suara yang didengar. Walaupun ada, paling hanya berupa napas orang yang sebagian besar itupun enggan dikeluarkan. Berpasang-pasang mata milik orang-orang yang berada di dalam sana sedang sibuk menyaksikan pertandingan kedua tim tingkat SMA yang sedang berlangsung. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada bola yang saat itu melambung tinggi menuju ring tim lawan. Bola berwarna oranye dengan empat garis putih menyilang itu berputar-putar di bibir ranjang. Tak hanya penonton yang bersitegang dengan detik-detik yang mendebarkan ini, namun semua pemain dari kedua tim yang berada di lapangan itu juga tak sekalipun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah bola yang akan menentukan perjuangan mereka selama hampir sejam ini.

Lalu, sebelum satu detik terakhir selesai, bola itu sepertinya memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara kejar-rebut-dan-masukkan-bola dan memutuskan untuk jatuh ke dalam lingkaran yang dilapisi jaring-jaring putih. Sedetik, ya, sedetik—mereka masih menahan napasnya yang entah sudah berapa lama. Kemudian, suara peluit berbunyi tiba-tiba. Nyaringnya memekakkan seluruh telinga yang hadir di sana, membuat tubuh-tubuh kaku itu langsung tersadar akan pertandingan yang membuat aliran darah berpacu dengan waktu. Sorak-sorai dari sporter menggema bersamaan dengan melemasnya anggota tubuh para pemain. Suara tepukan tangan memeriahkan stadion besar nan luas itu. Melenyapkan kesunyian yang sempat melingkupi selama beberapa saat.

Ada senyuman dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata menghiasi setiap wajah para pemain Seirin. Mereka tak peduli dengan tubuh mereka yang sama sekali tak sanggup berdiri. Tenaga mereka semua terkuras akibat permainan yang memaksa mereka untuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa. Air mata kebahagiaan tumpah dari setiap mata pemain SMA pemula yang baru kali itu menjuarai kejuaraan ini. Tak dapat dilukiskan dengan apapun keadaan mereka. Semua keringat yang membanjiri tubuh para pemain itu segera terbayar dengan senyuman lebar dan tangisan bahagia.

Aida Riko menyeka setitik air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sebuah senyuman terpoles di wajahnya yang manis saat melihat raut para rekannya yang berada di lapangan sana. Ada rasa bangga ketika iris kecokelatannya melihat mereka semua berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan ini. Kejuaraan yang dulunya hanya berupa sebatas mimpi, kini terwujudkan di depan mata setelah berbagai asam-pahit perjuangan mereka lewati bersama. Ia tertawa pelan dengan air mata yang tak kunjung surut saat salah satu pemain Seirin berlari pelan ke temannya dengan kedua tangan terentang, namun tersandung di tengah jalan. Ketiga pemain cadangan yang berada bersamanya di bangku pemain juga ikut tertawa dengan raut yang tak kalah bahagia.

Di bangku penonton, keempat anggota Kiseki no Sedai tak sanggup menahan senyuman yang melengkung di bibir mereka. Kise tersenyum bangga, kagum akan kekuatan pemain yang dulu pernah diremehkannya. Murasakibara terlihat tidak peduli sambil terus memakan keripik kentang yang dibawanya sebagai bekal. Namun, sorot pandangannya melembut ketika melihat sesosok remaja bersurai biru muda yang tengah menumpu badannya dengan kedua tangannya di tengah lapangan. Midorima sibuk digoda oleh Takao karena tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata—meskipun ia mati-matian menyangkal bahwa itu hanya kelilipan semata.

Dan untuk Aomine, remaja berkulit gelap itu masih terus memandang sosok mantan partnernya yang kini telah memiliki cahaya baru. Cahaya yang lebih kuat darinya dan mampu membawanya pada kejuaraan pertandingan ini. Ada perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan oleh kata-kata akan kemenangan teman baiknya ini. Namun terlepas dari semua itu, dirinya merasa cukup senang atas keberhasilan remaja bersurai biru muda itu.

Momoi menutup mulutnya yang bergetar dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya sedikit memburam akibat air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Bibirnya membisikkan suatu kalimat di antara isak tangis kebahagiaan yang berusaha ditahannya,

"Kau menang, Tetsu-kun..."

"Kita menang..."

Kuroko mengangguk sambil terengah-engah merespon perkataan Kagami. Sang partner yang mempunyai alis ganda itu menatap papan skor yang digantung di sisi ruangan dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kita menang..." gumamnya lagi.

Kuroko berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu kedua tangannya yang menumpu lutut untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, namun seluruh tenaganya terkuras tak bersisa. Kagami yang menyadari sang pemain bayangan akan terjatuh, dengan sigap menangkap sebelah lengannya dan membantunya berdiri. Kuroko menggumamkan terimakasih dan mereka berdua lalu beranjak pergi menuju tengah lapangan untuk memberikan salam penutup kepada tim lawan.

Berbeda dengan seluruh ekspresi bahagia yang terukir di setiap pemain Seirin, ekspresi pemain Rakuzan justru sebaliknya. Tak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali di sana. Yang ada hanya desah napas terputus-putus yang terdengar dan sedikit pandangan tidak percaya yang menyertai mereka. Hal itu membuat tim Seirin yang semula masih merayakan kemenangannya ikut terdiam. Tak enak hati menari bahagia di atas luka orang lain.

Mereka membungkukkan badan, mengucapkan terimakasih atas pertandingan tadi. Perlahan, Kuroko mulai berjalan mendekati sang kapten Rakuzan yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan disaat semua rekan timnya kembali merayakan kegembiraan mereka. Namun langkahnya langsung ketika ia tak sengaja memandang wajah sang emperor.

Remaja bersurai merah itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi. Kedua iris matanya dingin dengan sorot hampa—tidak tajam seperti biasanya. Dan ketika Kuroko menyelami ke dalam sepasang dwi warna itu, seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya membeku dan mendadak ia merasakan sesak di hatinya. Perasaan sesak yang menyakitkan begitu ia menyadari arti dari raut sang pemain yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

Kehancuran.

Seluruh perkataan yang ingin diucapkannya langsung lenyap. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Tubuhnya hanya mematung sambil memandangi punggung bernomor empat itu yang perlahan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dirinya. Tangannya hanya menggapai udara kosong dan membeku di sana. Seluruh suara yang terjadi di sekelilingnya seolah tidak terdengar, bahkan ia tidak merespon beberapa saat sewaktu Kagami memanggil namanya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Semua anggota tim Rakuzan kembali ke bangku pemain di mana pelatih mereka menunggu dengan tangan bersidekap. Raut wajah pria itu keras begitu mendapati anak didiknya telah kalah melawan SMA baru macam Seirin.

"Pelatih itu menyeramkan sekali," bisik Furihata, ngeri, yang sempat mencuri pandang ke arah bangku pemain lawan.

Yang lain menyetujui dalam hati, terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menyuarakan pikiran. Meski begitu, mereka berjalan dengan hati ringan dan senyum lebar terkembang di wajah. Hanya Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak merasakan kebahagiaan atas kemenangan ini. Tiba-tiba saja emosi meluap yang membuat kupu-kupu berkumpul di perutnya tadi lenyap sudah begitu melihat ekspresi salah satu pemain yang baru saja ia tatap, digantikan dengan perasaan yang membuat hatinya gelisah dan pikirannya berkecamuk.

Pikirannya segera teralihkan ketika Aida berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa beberapa helai handuk. Ketiga pemain cadangan juga menyusul di belakangnya dengan masing-masing tangan membawa botol minuman. Kuroko memaksakan seulas senyum saat pelatih muda itu memberikan senyuman bangga dan bahagia atas keberhasilan mereka, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak merasa ingin tersenyum saat itu. Entah kenapa, semua ini terasa salah. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian. Kalian sudah berjuang keras," kata Aida seraya menyerahkan handuk ke masing-masing pemain. Mereka semua mengambilnya dan mengelap wajah yang dipenuhi dengan keringat. "Tapi jangan bersantai-santai setelah ini. Apalagi untuk anak kelas satu. Perjuangan kalian tidak berakhir sampai di sini saja."

"Iya, iya, Pelatih..." seru mereka sambil mengerang.

Aida tersenyum simpul. Namun senyumnya segera lenyap bergantikan dengan raut khawatir ketika matanya mendapati Kuroko yang tampak tidak fokus. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-kun?" tanyanya cemas.

Kuroko tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, berharap bahwa senyum palsunya itu mampu membuat pelatihnya ini tidak khawatir lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Riko-san," jawabnya berbohong.

Aida masih menatap remaja bersurai biru muda itu lama, sebelum gadis itu menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk memercayai perkataan sang pemain bayangan. Ia lalu menatap seluruh pemain tim basket Seirin dan memberikan mereka semua senyum lebar. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita beri ucapan terimakasih kepada supporter atas dukungan mereka selama ini," serunya lagi.

Mereka mengangguk dan berlari pelan ke arah pinggir stadion, di mana jarak mereka dengan tempat duduk penonton hanya terpisah satu meter. Setelah sampai, mereka berbaris dan menatap para penonton yang masih menyuarakan kemenangan mereka dengan tepukan tangan. Gema suara nama tim mereka—_**Seirin! Seirin! Seirin**_—berkumandang ke seluruh sudut stadion, membuat senyuman anggota tim pemenang itu kembali muncul.

"Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini!"

Suara tepukan semakin kencang dan meriah, membuat air mata para pemain Seirin kembali tumpah-ruah dengan kebahagiaan. Senyum mereka merekah dilimpahi dengan tawa renyah. Mereka melambaikan tangan kepada para sporter dengan hati yang berbunga.

Namun, tanpa mereka tahu, ada satu orang pemain yang tidak ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang sedang dirasakan rekan-rekan setimnya itu.

o0o

"Kau yakin tidak mau merayakan bersama kami, Kuroko-kun?"

Sang pemilik aquamarine itu menggeleng lemah. Ditatapnya pelatih muda tersebut dengan pandangan memohon, berharap bahwa ia dibiarkan pergi begitu saja. "Tidak, Riko-san. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur."

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu menatapnya sejenak, keraguan terlihat di pancaran matanya. Mulutnya membuka sedikit, namun yang keluar hanyalah helaan napas. Setelah beberapa detik, ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya. "biar aku minta Kagami-kun untuk mengantarmu sampai ke rumah."

"Tidak usah," balas Kuroko cepat, sedikit membuat Aida terkejut. Ia lalu segera menambahkan, "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Kagami-kun. Biarkan dia menikmati acara makan bersama kalian."

"Tapi badanmu masih lelah. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi kepadamu di perjalanan?" kata Aida mendesak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku laki-laki. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Setelah merasa bahwa tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan lagi, Aida terpaksa mengangguk walaupun ia sungguh enggan. Namun kalau ia terus memaksa, itu berarti ia sangat tidak memercayai kepada diri adik kelasnya ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat juniornya ini sakit hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tetapi berjanjilah untuk meneleponku begitu kau sudah tiba di rumah. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Kuroko kembali mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada seniornya itu, ia akhirnya melangkah menuju arah yang berlawanan dari timnya. Bukannya ia tidak menghargai ajakan dari pelatihnya untuk makan malam dengan teman-teman lainnya di kafe terdekat dari stadion. Namun sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Nafsu makannya lenyap begitu saja walaupun tubuhnya telah menguras tenaga pada pertandingan yang berlangsung tadi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jalanan yang dilalui Kuroko perlahan-lahan mulai sepi seiring langkah kakinya memasuki jalan setapak yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu yang berada di pinggir trotoar. Suhu dingin menerpa tubuhnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dirogohnya ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Bola mata biru bulatnya berpendar akibat pantulan cahaya yang berasal dari ponsel ketika ia menyusuri list kontak yang ada. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan satu nama yang dicari. Satu nama yang membuatnya terus memikirkan orang itu.

Jarinya menekan tombol dial. Ditempelkan benda kecil itu ke telinga kanannya. Matanya terpejam sementara ia berdiri seorang diri di sana di antara kegelapan malam. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi orang itu.

Namun Akashi tidak sekalipun menjawab panggilannya.

o0o

Aomine menguap sambil memasuki gym olahraga. Ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Setitik air menyelinap dari sudut matanya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali enggan untuk latihan dan lebih memilih untuk bolos dan menggunakan waktu untuk tidur. Namun setiap kali ia ingin melaksanakan niat mulianya itu, segenap ingatan mengenai pertandingannya melawan tim Seirin di Winter Cup kembali muncul, membuat dirinya merasakan ada api yang menyala di dalam dadanya untuk mengalahkan tim mantan partnernya itu.

Latihan sore dimulai jam setengah empat, namun tidak biasa baginya untuk datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari waktu yang sudah dijadwalkan. Di gym itu sudah berkumpul beberapa anggota basket yang sedang sibuk melakukan pemanasan. Ia juga bisa melihat salah satu anggota tim inti yang seangkatan dengannya. Seperti biasa, Sakurai terlihat ceroboh. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa dia adalah salah satu pemain berbakat kalau hanya dalam sekali lihat.

Aomine mengabaikan ucapan selamat pagi yang diucapkan teman-temannya ketika ia melangkah masuk. Kakinya segera membawa dirinya ke salah satu bangku panjang yang berdempetan dengan dinding gym. Ditaruhnya sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya dari rumah. Ia membuka botol itu dan segera menenggak isinya. Bola matanya sedikit melirik ketika seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ohayo, Dai-chan," sapa Momoi dengan senyuman seperti biasa. Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat ketika menyadari kilat yang ada di mata sang manager bersurai merah muda itu. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering latihan, ya? Syukurlah. Tidak sia-sia Tetsu-kun mengalahkanmu di pertandingan kemarin."

Aomine mendesah malas. "Apalagi, Satsuki? Kau menghampiriku cuma ingin mengejek kekalahanku saja, huh?"

Senyuman nakal terpoles di bibir mungil itu. "Aku tidak mengejek. Itukan kenyataaan." Ia memeletkan lidahnya kepada sang ace. "Lagipula, itu bukan kekalahanmu sendiri saja, kok. Itu merupakan kekalahan seluruh anggota tim."

Sang remaja berkulit gelap itu tidak membalas perkataan tadi. Ia hanya diam ketika teman masa kecilnya itu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Sudah seminggu semenjak event Winter Cup berakhir. Tidak berasa, ya?" kata Momoi sambil menerawang ke depan. Rambut panjangnya yang hari itu dibiarkan tergerai jatuh di sekitar bahunya. "Tim basket Seirin... tidak ada yang menyangka mereka bisa memenangkan pertandingan kejuaraan Winter Cup. Tetsu-kun sudah semakin kuat, ya? Dia dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang baik."

Lagi, Aomine sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia hanya merespon dengan meminum kembali air mineral dari botol yang belum sempat ditutup. Keningnya berkerut begitu bayangan sesosok remaja bersurai biru muda muncul di pikirannya. Usahanya untuk mengenyahkan imajinasi mantan partnernya itu sia-sia begitu ia mendengar perkataan Momoi selanjutnya.

"Menurutmu, apa Tetsu-kun baik-baik saja?"

Barulah pertanyaan itu mengundang perhatian Aomine. Ia melirik dan menyudahi acara minumnya. Momoi menatapnya dari samping. Raut wajahnya serius dan ada eskpresi sendu di sana.

"Maksudmu?"

Momoi menggigit bibirnya. Sejenak, perempuan itu terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya dia berkata, "Tentang Tetsu-kun dan Akashi-kun. Kau sudah melihat sendiri ekspresi keduanya 'kan, Dai-chan?" Raut perempuan itu langsung muram. "Seharusnya... seharusnya semuanya tidak berakhir seperti ini."

Mereka berdua terdiam di tempat. Meski tidak ada kata yang terlontar semenjak perkataan terakhir Momoi, namun pikiran keduanya tertuju kepada kedua orang rekan timnya di SMP dulu. Aomine ingat bagaimana terpukulnya sang pemain bayangan ketika remaja itu ingin menghampiri mantan kapten mereka sesudah pertandingan selesai. Namun semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Yang ia lihat pada diri pemain orang yang katanya ingin mengembalikan rasa suka terhadap basket itu sekarang hanyalah kesedihan. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang diinginkan mantan partnernya itu?

Momoi menghembuskan napasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kuharap Tetsu-kun baik-baik saja." Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya sambil berkata, "Oh, iya... Ngomong-ngomong, pagi tadi aku sempat membeli majalah olahraga," tangannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah majalah yang masih tersegel rapi dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka segel plastik itu dan membuangnya ke dalam tasnya. "Mungkin saja ada berita menarik di sini. Dari kemarin, semua tim yang ikut berpartisipasi di pertandingan Winter Cup terus masuk ke dalam berita. Kau juga ada, lho, Dai-chan," katanya sambil bersenandung kecil, sementara tangannya mulai membalikkan halaman-halaman majalah itu. "Hmm... ada berita baru apa lagi, ya?"

Aomine hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sahabat perempuannya itu. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa kelakuan para wanita bisa cepat sekali berubah. Sedetik lalu, orang itu terlihat sedih sampai-sampai terlihat ingin menangis. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi ceria. Seolah rasa sedih yang baru dialaminya sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi.

Remaja laki-laki itu kembali memandang teman perempuannya dengan bingung begitu ia menyadari bahwa senandungan sahabat kecilnya itu telah berhenti. Raut cerianya bahkan telah hilang, bergantikan dengan matanya yang terus tepaku kepada sebuah artikel yang sedang dibacanya dengan ekspresi tidak terpecaya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat remaja berkulit gelap itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi kepada temannya yang biasanya kelewat cerewet itu.

"Oi, Satsuki, ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Aomine dengan heran. Namun pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh gadis itu, melainkan gerakan tangan Momoi yang langsung menyambar ponsel beraksen pink miliknya dengan aksesoris kebanyakan seperti orang yang mau berjualan. "Hei, kucing mencuri lidahmu, eh?" tanyanya bercanda, namun sekali lagi, ia sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban. Aomine mulai kesal. "Oi, Satsuki?!"

Respon yang diterimanya hanyalah sebuah majalah yang dilempar tepat di depan mukanya. Alisnya berkedut jengkel. Seluruh sumpah serapah yang ingin ia lontarkan akibat perbuatan tidak sopan yang diterimanya langsung diurungkan begitu ia melihat raut wajah teman masa kecilnya itu. Raut yang menujukkan rasa kepanikan tinggi dengan tubuh yang menegang. Satu tangan gadis itu masih menggenggam ponsel yang didekatkan ke telinganya.

Aomine tidak jadi berbicara. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada majalah yang teronggok di lantai gym. Diambilnya majalah itu lalu mulai mencari sebuah halaman yang managernya baca tadi. Setelah memastikan bahwa halaman yang dicarinya benar, ia mulai membacanya dengan perlahan. Namun satu judul yang tercetak besar dengan huruf yang ditebalkan cukup membuat sepasang matanya melebar.

Di sampingnya, Aomine bisa mendengar Momoi yang berbisik, "Cepatlah angkat, Tetsu-kun..."

o0o

Ponsel kecil yang berada di dalam kantung seragamnya terus bergetar, namun pemiliknya sama sekali terlihat tidak berniat untuk menerima panggilan dari seseorang yang berusaha menghubunginya. Gerakan tangannya yang semula ingin membuka kancing seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan kaos untuk latihan basket terhenti. Bukan hanya remaja bersurai biru muda itu saja yang terpaku di tempat, namun seluruh anggota tim Seirin yang masih berada di ruang ganti gym itupun melakukan hal yang sama. Tatapan mereka semua mengarah kepada sang pelatih yang baru saja mendobrak pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mengabaikan gender yang berbeda, Aida Riko sama sekali tidak peduli dan menyelonong masuk tanpa pemberitahuan. Para pemain Seirin yang sedang sial tertangkap ketika sedang berganti baju nyaris berteriak layaknya seorang gadis yang hendak diperkosa. Namun berita yang diucapkan oleh pelatih itu langsung membungkam segala protes yang ingin dilayangkan kepadanya dan membuat anggota timnya mematung dengan mata melebar menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

Hyuuga yang pertama kali bergerak setelah aksi terkejutnya. Ia segera mendekati pelatih wanita itu dengan perlahan. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kau katakan barusankan, Riko?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aida menjejalkan majalah olahraga yang terbuka di hadapan semua anggota timnya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Berita itu ada di majalah ini. mana mungkin aku berbohong soal beginian?!"

Yang lain segera berkumpul mengelilingi pelatih dan kapten mereka dan mulai membaca sebuah artikel yang ditunjuk Aida.

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini?" Koganei bertanya setelah dia selesai membaca.

"Mungkin karena dia sangat terpukul," Izuki menjawab secara hipotesis. "Aku tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Tapi apakah hanya sebuah kekalahan sampai membuatnya melakukan itu?"

"Dia berbeda dari kita. Makanya, mungkin kekalahan ini sama sekali tidak bisa diterimanya," kata Teppei.

"Sial!" Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak seharusnya ia sampai sebegitunya, kan?! Apakah dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Kuroko—" seakan teringat sesuatu, remaja beralis ganda itu segera memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan memandang kepada satu remaja yang sejak tadi masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, diikuti dengan anggota tim lainnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari pemain bayangan itu tidak ikut berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Kuroko?"

Remaja bersurai biru muda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mencengkeram celananya dengan erat. Matanya terpejam, menolak kenyataan yang baru didengarnya tadi. Tidak! Ia sama sekali tidak ingin percaya! Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Katakan bahwa ini adalah mimpi!

Tidak mungkin Akashi berhenti bermain basket.

* * *

**To be Continued****—**

* * *

**Sebenarnya chapter ini bukanlah chapter terbaik saya. Namun karena saya sudah dikejar waktu dan deadline semakin mendekat, akhirnya saya pasrah dan nekad publish chapter pembukaannya dulu. Mungkin di waktu selanjutnya saya akan mengedit chapter ini kalau ada waktu. Saya memang gak pandai memilih diksi, jadi mungkin gak akan banyak berubah walaupun sudah diedit.**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima ^^**

**Sign,**

**viorei**


	2. Prelude (part II): Someone Precious

**Prelude** _(part II)_

_._

* * *

**D**ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, berdetak keras seakan menendang-nendang dadanya. Napasnya terputus-putus dan keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Dia tidak pernah berlari sekencang ini. Jika saja dia sedang mengikuti lomba lari yang diadakan di sekolahnya, dia yakin dia pasti akan meraih juara pertama.

Begitu sebuah bangunan besar berupa gedung sekolah terlihat di ujung penglihatannya, ia segera melambatkan larinya. Ia bisa merasakan kakinya yang berteriak protes karena telah memaksakan kedua anggota geraknya itu digunakan lebih dari batas normal. Ia membungkuk dengan tangan menumpu pada kedua lututnya sementara kakinya bergetar sehabis lari tadi. Setelah mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya, ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang terasa berbunyi bertalu-talu di gendang telinganya. Ia lalu mulai melangkah memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah SMA Rakuzan.

Begitu dia menerima kabar tentang mantan kaptennya sewaktu latihan sore itu, Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa fokus bermain basket. Beberapa kali dia tidak menangkap operan mudah yang diberikan oleh anggota timnya. Kagami bahkan sampai berteriak frustasi. Akhirnya, Aida terpaksa menunda latihan dan menanyakan kepadanya apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Kuroko berbohong. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menggaggu latihan timnya dengan urusan pribadinya. Itu sama sekali tidak profesional.

Lalu, Aida tiba-tiba menamparnya. Teman-temannya terkesiap dan kaget akan reaksi yang diberikan oleh pelatih mereka itu. Tapi yang membuat mereka lebih kaget adalah tatapan pahit yang terlukis pada wajah perempuan itu.

"_Aku kecewa kepadamu, Kuroko-kun."_ Dia ingat dengan jelas perkataan pelatihnya itu, diucapkan dengan dingin, namun ada nada perih yang terselip di dalamnya. _"Kupikir, setelah semua yang kita lalui, kita semua ini adalah temanmu. Aku sangat senang ketika kau menceritakan masa lalumu sewaktu berada di Teiko tempo hari, karena kupikir akhirnya kau bisa memercayai kami. Tapi apa hanya kami yang berpikiran seperti itu? Sebenarnya menurutmu, kami ini siapamu?!"_

Kuroko hanya berdiri terdiam sambil perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh daerah yang barusan ditampar oleh Aida tadi. Ia berjengit pelan bergitu rasa sakit segera merambat ke sarafnya. Dia bisa merasakan rasa panas pada pipinya dan yakin bahwa akan ada bekas kemerahan di sana.

Eskpresi Aida yang terlihat terluka, membuat Kuroko segera meminta maaf kepada wanita itu dan dengan berat hati ia pun mengatakan yang sebenarnya—tentang kekhawatirannya terhadap berita mengenai Akashi; tentang betapa hatinya yang terus berteriak bahwa Akashi membutuhkan dirinya saat ini—sementara ia menikmati kemenangan timnya di saat Akashi sedang menderita seorang diri. Setelah bercerita, Kuroko dikejutkan dengan pelukan yang diberikan oleh wanita itu tiba-tiba. Tak lama Teppei menarik Hyuuga yang memprotes dan memeluknya juga. Segera setelah itu, seluruh anggota timnya berkumpul dan memeluk dirinya yang berada di dalam kerumunan. Bahkan Kagami juga melakukannya meskipun dia bersumpah bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia melakukan hal memalukan itu.

Kuroko sangat tersentuh akan perlakuan teman-temannya. Hatinya menghangat, tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan air mata, terisak pelan sementara Aida hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Wanita itu lalu mendorong pelan tubuhnya, menyuruhnya untuk 'berbicara' dengan Akashi dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua. Teman-teman setimnya juga memberikan semangat sembari menepuk pundaknya. Kuroko sangat bersyukur bahwa Kagami memutuskan untuk tidak ikut menemaninya. Sepertinya si harimau beralis ganda itu juga bisa berpikir pintar di saat yang tepat.

Area sekolah Rakuzan di sore hari terlihat lebih tenang, hanya beberapa murid yang masih berkeliaran untuk mengerjakan kegiatan di luar sekolah mereka. Setelah menanyakan lokasi gym basket pada salah satu murid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, Kuroko segera menuju ke sayap kiri bangunan sekolah di mana terdapat satu gedung khusus untuk anak-anak Rakuzan latihan basket. Di antara banyaknya ekstrakurikuler olah raga yang ada di sekolah ini, ekskul basketlah yang paling menonjol. Tidak heran jika gedung untuk latihannya sendiri lebih besar dari gedung-gedung ekstrakurikuler lainnya.

Dari bunyi bola yang memantul pada permukaan lantai kayu dan suara decit sepatu pemain yang berlari, Kuroko bisa memastikan bahwa bangunan di hadapannya ini adalah gedung gym yang dicarinya. Pintu gym itu terbuka cukup lebar, Kuroko memanfaatkannya untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tak ada satupun pemain di sana yang menyadari keberadaannya yang masuk tanpa diundang. Kuroko mengedarkan matanya, mencari pemain berambut merah tertentu di antara sekian remaja yang sibuk dengan latihan mereka. Ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghela napas kecewa saat dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan Akashi.

Kuroko hampir saja keluar dan pulang dengan tangan kosong ketika tak sengaja pandangan matanya menangkap salah satu pemain inti yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan indoor. Laki-laki itu sedang mengelap wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan handuk yang berada di sekitar lehernya. Menimbang-nimbang sebentar, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menghampiri remaja bersurai hitam itu.

"Mibuchi-san."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sang pemain Crown King dari tim basket Rakuzan itupun memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Dia hampir terlonjak kaget menemukan Kuroko yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Whoa! Sejak kapan kau sudah berada di belakangku?!" Mibuchi mengelus dadanya. Dia dapat mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak keras dua kali lebih cepat. Dilihatnya lagi remaja itu, lalu keningnya mulai mengerut. "Are? Bukankah kau Kuroko dari tim Seirin itu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ke sini mau bertemu dengan Sei-chan?"

"Sei-chan?"

Mibuchi tersenyum."Akashi Seijuuro. Kau ingin bertemu dengan mantan kapten kami, kan?"

Mantan?

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat...," Mibuchi mengendikkan kepalanya sedikit, "Sei-chan tidak berada di sini. Mungkin kau sudah membaca berita bahwa Sei-chan berhenti bermain basket, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku tahu kau sulit menerima fakta ini. Sejujurnya, kami pun masih belum percaya dengan ini juga." Ia mengulas senyum kecut. "Maaf kalau perjalananmu ke sini menjadi sia-sia, padahal kau sudah datang jauh-jauh. Aku menghargai niatmu itu." Ia berhenti sejenak, seolah akan memberitahukan suatu berita yang sulit diungkapkan. Menarik napas panjang, ia lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi kau tidak akan menemukan Sei-chan lagi di sini."

Kuroko terpaku sesaat, berusaha memproses kalimat terakhir yang baru didengarnya barusan. Setelah merasa yakin ia tidak salah dengar, ia lalu menatap Mibuchi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Maksud Anda?"

Tepat saat itu, suara cempreng terdengar dari pintu masuk, membuat Mibuchi mengurungkan niat untuk membuka mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian, munculah dua remaja dari pintu yang sama sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Reo-nee~ Aku sudah membawakanmu minuman yang kau pinta!" seru Hayama Kotaro. Dia berdiri di depan Mibuchi dan menyodorkan plastik yang dibawanya. "Ada minuman isotonik dan air mineral. Eiki-chan juga membawakan sisanya." Dia mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah seorang remaja besar berkulit gelap yang menyusul di belakangnya. Kemudian pandangannya menangkap sosok Kuroko yang berada di belakang Mibuchi. "Are? Siapa yang ada di belakangmu itu, Reo-nee?" tanya Hayama sambil berusaha mengintip dari balik bahu Mibuchi untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas. Matanya langsung terbelalak begitu mengetahui sosok tersebut. "KAU...! MAU APA KAU KE SINI?!"

Suara Hayama yang begitu keras itu tampaknya berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di sekitar gym. Terbukti dengan mereka yang menghentikan seluruh aktifitas yang sedang dikerjakan dan beralih untuk memandang tiga remaja yang menjadi sorotan utama dengan tatapan penuh minat. Reaksi Hayama yang begitu mengejutkan itu tentunya membuat mereka penasaran. Tak biasanya sosok Hayama yang biasa dikenal sebagai orang yang ceria dan easy going bisa memberikan tatapan penh dendam kepada seseorang.

"MAU APA KAU DI SINIIII?!" teriak Hayama sekali lagi. Dia berusaha menerjang Kuroko, namun segera ditahan Mibuchi. Hayama memandang Mibuchi dengan raut terkejut. "Reo-nee, kenapa kau melindungi anak itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Bukankah dia penyebab Akashi berhenti bermain basket?!" tunjuknya kepada Kuroko.  
Kalau bukan karena dia, Akashi pasti masih berada di sini. KARENA DIA DAN TEMAN-TEMAN TIMNYALAH, AKASHI JADI HARUS PERGI KE AMERIKA!"

Teriakan penuh amarah yang dilontarkan oleh Hayama tadi sukses mengguncangkan pertahanan Kuroko. Tanpa sadar, ia melangkah mundur dengan kakinya yang bergetar sampai punggungnya menubruk dinding gym yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Matanya melebar dan wajahnya semakin pucat seperti mayat. Pandangannya kosong, seakan dunianya kini telah runtuh.

"DIALAH YANG MEMBUAT AKASHI HANCUR! DIALAH YANG MEMBUAT AKASHI HARUS MENINGGALKAN KITA! KENAPA KAU MELINDUNGI DIA, REO-NEE?!"

Kuroko tidak lagi mendengar perkataan Hayama yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan, yang terlihat bernafsu sekali untuk mencabik-cabik dirinya menjadi potongan kecil. Seluruh perhatian Kuroko kini terpusat pada perkataan Hayama tadi—dan dia merasakan perutnya mual seperti diaduk-aduk, membuatnya menutup mulut dengan tangannya yang gemetar untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin Akashi pergi ke Amerika! Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Kenapa kemenangan yang diperolehnya justru membuahkan kehancuran kepada orang yang sangat berharga baginya itu? Ia belum siap menerima ini semua. Kejadian ini kembali mengingatkannya kepada peristiwa yang menimpa sahabat lamanya. Sahabat yang tanpa sengaja ia hancurkan secara tidak langsung. Satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya sewaktu kecil.

Sahabat yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Mibuchi yang melihat reaksi Kuroko, segera meminta Eikichi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya untuk membawa Hayama pergi ke suatu tempat. Hayama masih berteriak-teriak dengan penuh kebencian dan menyumpahi pemain Seirin itu ketika dirinya diseret oleh Eikichi keluar gym. Setelah suara Hayama sudah tidak terdengar lagi, Mibuchi perlahan menghampiri Kuroko yang masih berdiri terdiam dengan punggung menyandar pada dinding. Ia memberikan pandangan simpati kepada Kuroko yang kondisinya terlihat benar-benar shock.

Dia lalu menuntun Kuroko pergi ke kafeteria yang berada di belakang sekolah. Kuroko sama sekali tidak fokus. Pikirannya masih melayang ke arah perkataan Hayama barusan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat Mibuchi mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku kosong yang berada di sana. Ketika Mibuchi menepuk-nepuk lengannya, barulah perhatian Kuroko kembali dan ia memadang Mibuchi yang menatapnya khawatir dari seberang meja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mibuchi.

Kuroko mengangguk perlahan.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka masih duduk dalam keheningan di kafeteria yang hampir sepi. Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyentuh minumannya yang telah dibelikan Mibuchi tadi. Kepalanya terus menunduk dan pandangannya mengarah kepada tangannya yang terkepal di atas pangkuannya. Merasa bahwa waktu untuk menenangkan pemain Seirin itu sudah cukup, Mibuchi mulai berbicara kembali.

"Maafkan kelakuan temanku itu," kata Mibuchi. "kau tahu, dia sebenarnya anak baik yang ceria dan juga bersahabat. Hanya saja, dia sama sekali belum bisa menerima kepergian Sei-chan." Mibuchi memandang Kuroko yang masih belum juga mengangkat wajahnya. "Dia menganggap bahwa tim Seirinlah yang menyebabkan semua itu terjadi. Makanya, sewaktu dia melihatmu, dia langsung mengamuk. Emosinya mulai tidak terkendali."

"Apa... apa itu benar?"

"Hmm?"

"Mengenai..." Kuroko menelan ludah ketika mendadak kata-kata yang diucapkannya tersendat di tenggorokan. Dadanya kembali sesak ketika ia berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Namun untungnya, Mibuchi terlihat mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan pemain Seirin itu.

"Itu benar," kata Mibuchi sambil tersenyum pahit. "Sesudah pertandingan melawan kalian, Sei-chan mulai tidak hadir dalam latihan. Awalnya kami menduga dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi setelah berhari-hari, kami mulai khawatir.

"Berkali-kali kami ke kelasnya, namun Sei-chan tidak ada di sana. Kami juga mencarinya di berbagai tempat yang biasa dikunjungi olehnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kami sama sekali tidak menemukannya." Dia memberi jeda sejenak untuk menarik napasnya. "Dan baru kemarin pagi, pelatih memberitahu kami kalau Sei-chan telah pergi ke Amerika. Dia mengambil penerbangan di malam sebelumnya. Sepertinya ayahnya sangat kecewa karena kekalahan itu dan memutuskan untuk membuat Sei-chan berhenti bermain-main dan mulai belajar serius untuk menjadi penerus keluarganya di sana. Kami benar-benar sangat shock waktu itu."

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar setelah mendengar cerita Mibuchi. Kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, mencengkeram kain celananya seolah ingin merobeknya. "Maaf..." bisiknya lirih.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu minta maaf," sahut Mibuchi ringan. "Sejujurnya, aku juga membencimu. Tapi aku tahu kalau apa yang terjadi kepada Sei-chan bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu." Saat itu pandangannya langsung berubah serius. "Tapi aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini. Kami akan membalas kekalahan dan kepergian Sei-chan kepada tim Seirin di pertandingan selanjutnya. Maka dari itu, bersiaplah untuk merasakan kehancuran yang dirasakan oleh Sei-chan."

Kuroko meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah dan mengangguk pelan. Matanya kembali terpejam dan ia berusaha mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa apapun yang Mibuchi lakukan kepadanya adalah harga yang pantas baginya karena telah menghancurkan Akashi.

o0o

Kuroko berjalan dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Entah kenapa hari ini hatinya terus memaksa agar dia mengunjungi tempat ini; tempat yang berusaha untuk dilupakannya—namun juga tempat yang sangat berharga dimana kenangan manis dan pahit yang ia rasakan bersama teman-temannya tersimpan dalam bangunan itu. Meskipun dirinya merasa berat untuk mengunjungi tempat itu lagi, namun ada sesuatu yang seperti mendorongnya untuk tetap datang ke sini.

Empat hari telah berlalu semenjak dia mengunjungi SMA Rakuzan untuk mencari Akashi. Setelah kepulangannya, Kuroko lebih banyak diam dan sering melamun. Anggota timnya tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi, seolah tahu bahwa Kuroko sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakannya meskipun mereka bertanya, tapi mereka masih mau menemaninya dan berusaha bersikap normal di sekitarnya. Mereka bahkan tidak berkomentar ketika dia meminta izin untuk tidak latihan sementara waktu. Dan hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi bangunan SMP tempat dia bersekolah dulu ketika jam pulang dibunyikan.

SMP Teiko sama sekali tidak banyak berubah semenjak terakhir kali dia melihatnya sewaktu kelulusan. Bangunannya masih sama, besar dengan cat berwarna putih. Motto yang dipegangnya juga sama: _kemenangan adalah segalanya_. Kuroko tersenyum pahit begitu mengingat hal itu lagi.

Dia menggeleng sekali. Mempersiapkan hatinya, lalu melangkah masuk menuju gerbang yang menyimpan banyak memori itu.

Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya ke sini, seperti memanggilnya dengan kuat seakan ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Atau mungkin saja karena dirinya begitu berantakan hingga otaknya tidak lagi berpikiran jernih?

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, kah?"

Kuroko menengokkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria lanjut usia dengan jas formal berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sekali melihat, Kuroko langsung mengenalnya.

"Konbawa, Sanada-san," sapanya sambil membungkuk.

Sanada, mantan pelatih pengganti sewaktu Kuroko bersekolah di SMP Teiko, tersenyum kepadanya. "Masih formal seperti biasa, rupanya," katanya sambil terkekeh. "Tapi untunglah aku tidak salah orang. Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu di sini. Ada keperluan apa kau datang ke sini, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak. Saya hanya ingin mengenang sekolah ini saja."

"Begitu rupanya." Sanada mengangguk. Dia melihat jam tangannya, lalu perhatiannya kembali kepada Kuroko. "Apakah kau masih ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kafe sekedar untuk mengobrol."

Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin menolak, tapi entah kenapa kepalanya mengangguk, membuat dirinya kebingungan sendiri. Sanada tersenyum puas dan langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

Mereka berakhir di suatu kafe yang terletak di pinggir jalan besar. Kafe itu hanya berjarak dua blok dari sekolahnya yang lama. Desainnya kasual, dengan dinding yang dicat krem muda dan lantai berparket kayu sehingga membuat pengunjungnya merasa nyaman. Kuroko bisa melihat banyak siswa dari sekolah lamanya yang berkunjung ke sini dengan seragam putih biru khas SMP Teiko. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk lebih dalam yang jauh dari keramaian pengunjung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sanada memulai pembicaraan setelah pelayan kafe itu meletakkan kedua minuman pesanan mereka—satu kopi pahit untuknya dan satu vanilla milkshake untuk Kuroko.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kuroko berbohong. Dia tahu jawabannya itu tidak bisa dipercaya jika melihat keadaan dirinya yang seperti orang depresi—seluruh topeng datarnya runtuh sudah sejak hari itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli apakah pria itu percaya atau tidak dengan jawabannya.

Sanada memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit masalah itu. "Aku telah melihat pertandinganmu pada turnamen Winter Cup itu. Selamat atas keberhasilan timmu yang sudah menang di kejuaraan final."

Kuroko bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ucapan selamat dari Sanada sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang seperti seharusnya, tapi sebaliknya, hal itu malah membuat satu retakan kecil muncul di luka hatinya yang sudah terbentuk—menambah luka baru di atas luka lama—seperti kalimat itu berkata: '_Selamat atas kemenanganmu yang telah membuahkan kehancuran Akashi dan membuatnya pergi ke luar __n__egri.'_

Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan mencengkeram celananya dari bawah meja.

"Terima kasih, Pak," jawab Kuroko dengan suara bergetar ketika dia kembali membuka matanya beberapa saat kemudian. Mulutnya mendadak terasa pahit. Bahkan vanilla milkshake yang dicicipinya tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa pahit itu.

Sanada mengangguk dan dia melayangkan pandangannya kepada pemandangan dari balik jendela besar yang berada di belakang tempat duduk Kuroko. Kuroko memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya masih bergetar.

"Kau tahu, Kuroko-kun? Terkadang, aku sangat ingin memutar balikkan waktu dan mencoba memerbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu," kata Sanada tiba-tiba, membuat Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya kaget dan menemukan pandangan pria itu sudah kembali terpusat kepadanya. Sanada menyesap kopinya dari bibir cangkir dan meminumnya dengan tenang, lalu menaruh gelas itu kembali ke atas meja. "Hanya saja, kesempatan itu bukan diberikan untukku."

Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mantan pelatihnya tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu kepadanya. "Pak, apa maksud Anda?"

"Penyesalan. Hal yang membuat kau berada di dasar kegelapan dan menggerogotimu dari dalam—dari hari ke hari, dari waktu ke waktu. Sampai kau tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang benar bahkan kau takut setiap apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya adalah hal yang salah atau tidak." Sanada menghela napas dan menatap Kuroko lagi. "Maksud yang aku katakan adalah, tentang penyesalan yang telah kita lakukan terhadap orang yang sama yang kita sakiti tanpa kita sadari."

_Akashi Seijuurou._

Tiba-tiba Kuroko tidak bisa bernapas, seolah seluruh oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya telah diserap habis. Kalimat yang baru saja diutarakan Sanada seolah menohok tepat di jantungnya.

"Aku sudah membaca beritanya. Dan aku yakin sekarang kau sedang menderita hal yang sama yang selama ini aku rasakan," pria itu kembali berkata. "Sudah lama aku terus menyesal tentang apa yang terjadi. Aku sama sekali buta tentang apa yang aku lakukan kepada kalian dulu. Dan sekarang, karena kelakuan bodohku di masa lalu, kalianlah yang harus menanggung hasilnya. Khususnya adalah kau dan Akashi."

Kuroko tidak membalas. Mulutnya masih terkunci rapat. Sanada tersenyum lemah.

"Jika saja masih ada waktu untuk memerbaikinya." Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Tapi waktu sama sekali hal yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uang atau emas."

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, mengabaikan suara keramaian dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam kafe. Kuroko baru menyadari fisik pria itu sekarang ketika dia mengamatinya baik-baik. Pria itu masih tegap seperti yang ia ingat, namun wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan seakan telah menanggung penderitaan yang besar dalam waktu yang lama. Keriput mulai menghiasi pada daerah-daerah tertentu dan beberapa rambut putih mulai mewarnai rambut aslinya. Pria itu seperti lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari umur aslinya yang alih-alih baru menginjak akhir empat puluhan.

"Kuroko-kun, aku mempunyai sebuah pertanyaan sekaligus penawaran kepadamu." Setelah memastikan perhatian Kuroko terlah terpusat kepadanya, Sanada kembali melanjutkan, "Jika kau diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk memerbaiki kesalahanmu di masa lalu, apakah kau ingin mengambilnya? Meskipun kesempatan itu memerlukan pengorbanan yang besar yang kemungkinan akan mengubah hidupmu dan impianmu."

"Apa..."

"Aku ingin kau memikirkan penawaran itu baik-baik, Kuroko-kun. Karena hal itu tidak akan bisa kau tarik kembali sekali kau mengambilnya, jadi aku tidak ingin kau sampai menyesal dengan keputusanmu. Jika memang Akashi tidak begitu penting bagimu, penyesalanmu tidak akan memakan waktu yang panjang dan kau akan lupa sesegera mungkin dan melangkah maju menjalani hidupmu." Sanada menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. "_That is, if Akashi isn't someone precious to you."_

Kuroko terhenyak. Sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pria yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Perkataannya itu seperti candaan belaka, namun pandangan yang diberikan orang itu kepadanya, keseriusan di dalam bola matanya, mengucapkan makna kalimat itu jauh lebih dalam.

Ia memikirkan perkataan Sanada baik-baik. Apa yang diucapkan Sanada terdengar serius dan bukan main-main mengenai konsekuensi yang diterimanya jika ia mengambil penawaran itu. Tapi apakah ia siap dengan pengorban yang pria itu maksud? Sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupnya jika ia menerima tawaran itu? Seberapa berharganya Akashi baginya hingga ia harus menerima tawaran itu?

"Akashi-kun telah menyakitiku di masa lalu. Dialah penyebab sahabatku berhenti bermain basket dan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi sejak saat itu. Dia juga penyebab aku sempat membenci permainan basket sampai rasanya hatiku sangat sakit jika memikirkan permainan yang aku sangat cintai itu."

"_Ogiwara-kun!"_

"_Kuroko..."_

_Dia bisa melihat sahabatnya menatapnya dengan raut kehancuran. Sinar matanya telah menghilang bersamaan dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya ketika pengumuman kemenangan Teiko berkumandang memenuhi seluruh isi stadion._

_Janji yang dibuat dengan sahabatnya kini telah benar-benar hancur. Air mata meluap membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak bisa mendengar suara dari rekan-rekan timnya yang berjalan menjauh deng__a__n punggung menghadap ke arahnya. Sudah jelas bahwa mereka telah menang di turnamen itu. Tapi hatinya merasakan kesakitan dan sulit untuk bernapas._

"_Akashi-kun... kenapa__—__"_

_Kenapa...?_

_Inikah... inikah apa yang mereka sebut dengan "kemenangan"?_

"_Apakah kau bilang bahwa di sana tidak ada yang lebih penting dari pada kemenangan?" nadanya meninggi ketika dia menanyakan hal itu. __T__api ia sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah kapten mereka yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh anggota tim basket._

_Wajah itu... wajah tanpa ekspresi seolah orang itu adalah sebuah robot yang hanya bertugas untuk menjalankan perintah yang diberikan kepadanya, menjawabnya dengan nada datar._

"_Tidak ada. Bagaimanapun, filosofi Teiko adalah untuk 'selalu menang'."_

Kuroko berjengit ketika listrik kecil yang menyakitkan menyetrum dirinya saat memori lama kembali diingatnya.

_Ya, Akashi-kun __juga telah menyakitiku. Skor kami telah seimbang_, pikirnya.

Ia bisa saja menolaknya, dan ia bisa saja berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka dan mereka berdua bisa melanjutkan hidupnya masing-masing. Tapi bisakah ia mengabaikannya di saat Akashi terus menderita sementara ia menjalani hidupnya dalam kepura-puraan?

_Itu bukan urusanku! Bukan salahku atas kekalahannya!_

「_"__Tetsuya..."_」

Kuroko terpaku. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara Akashi, memanggil namanya dengan suara seperti orang tersesat di dalam kegelapan. Di dalam lubang _Abyss_ tanpa akhir.

"_Tetsuya..."_

Kuroko memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari suara itu. Dari suara orang itu. _Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!_

"_Tetsuya..."_

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melarikan diri disaat Akashi membutuhkannya. Akashi sekarang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Akashi membutuhkan dirinya!

Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu saja mengacuhkan orang yang begitu berharga baginya itu? Membiarkannya tenggelam di dasar kegelapan. Meskipun Akashi menyakitinya dulu, membuat dirinya hancur akan perbuatannya. Membuatnya membenci permainan basket yang telah menjadi impiannya sejak kecil. Membuat dirinya _sangat membenci_ Akashi.

Tapi ia menyadari, jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membenci orang itu. Ia tidak akan bisa membenci seberapapun ia ingin. Tidak akan—sampai kapanpun.

—_karena Akashi Seijuurou sangat __**berharga**__ baginya._

Kuroko perlahan membuka matanya, menatap Sanada yang masih menunggu jawabannya dari seberang meja. Menatap pria itu dengan sinar kuat di kedua iris aquamarinenya. Keputusannya kini sudah bulat.

"Meski begitu, aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu. Akashi-kun telah menyakitiku, tapi Akashi-kun juga memberikanku begitu banyak hal yang tidak bisa orang-orang berikan kepadaku ketika aku sangat benar-benar membutuhkannya." _Passion. Hurt. Friendship. Pain. __Comfort._

_Hope!_

"Karena itu, sekecil apapun kemungkinan keberhasilannya, meski itu kurang dari 0.1%, aku akan tetap mengambilnya." _Selama masih ada harapan_.

Sanada mengangguk mendengar keputusan Kuroko. Dia mengangkat cangkir kopi dan meminumnya dengan perlahan. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya, namun Kuroko tidak bisa melihatnya karena terhalangi cangkir kopi yang menutupi setengah wajah pria itu.

Kuroko masih terdiam di kursinya. Perasaannya mengatakan dengan kuat bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya ini akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Namun ia tidak tahu apa itu? Meski begitu, dirinya merasa kembali tenang setelah berhari-hari pikirannya kacau seperti orang gila. Aneh! Seolah hatinya juga menyetujui dirinya akan keputusan yang diambilnya itu.

Kuroko menggeleng sekali. Mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu. Ia tidak tahu apa konsekuensi dari kesempatan kedua yang dimaksud pria di hadapannya ini. Tapi, ia yakin dengan jelas, satu keputusan kuat yang tertanam di pikirannya—

_Akashi-kun, kali ini, biarkan aku yang menyelamatkanmu._

.

* * *

**To be Continued****—**

* * *

.

**Then it's done! *fiuuh~***

**Still remember this story? Maaf baru updet sekarang. Inspirasi baru datang minggu-minggu ini alias saya lagi males banget pengen berangsty dulu. Thanks to my dearest, Scalytta, yang sudah saya repotin (melulu) untuk membantu saya dalam proses pengetikkan fic ini.**

**Time travel akan dimulai di chapter ketiga (YESSS!) dan di sana Akashi pertama kali akan muncul secara langsung. Kasihan abisnya dari tadi cuma dimention mulu namanya tapi orangnya gak nongol-nongol. Tapi sebelum kalian semangat untuk menantikan chapter ketiga (ataupun meng-alert dan mem-fave cerita ini), tolong baca notice di profile saya agar kalian tidak kecewa.**

* * *

**Www... ****Satu kata,****Update kilaaaattt!** Sudah diupdet kilat, kok. Secepat kilatnya semut berlari :{} || **saya suka fic ini, lanjut ya thor:)** Pasti, kok :)) || **awalnya aku kira akashi itu bunuh diri XD hahahaa****Ternyata khayalanku terrrrrlalu jauh** :| #speechless *hanya bisa cengok* || **waaa aku suka ini friendship 'kn? ngk romance.. siapa tw'kn XD** Eh? Gimana ya? Xixixixi... :)) || **Ini bakal jadi fem!kuro kah?** Silahkan baca di profil. Tapi insting Anda baguuusss sekali :3 || **Kasian banget Sei-kun sampe terpukul gitu..** Iya, saya ingin membuat dia merana. Muahahaha! :DD #digunting

* * *

Thanks for those reviewers who were welcomed this story since its published for the first time:

**Hyori Sagi**,** KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya**,** Yui. yutikaisy**, **VilettaOnyxLV, Sagitarius Red**,** akashi sei-ji**,** Yuzuru Nao**,** scarletjacket**, geijuro, and lastly** Hotori Hana**


End file.
